The following description relates to shaft assemblies, and more particularly, to a steering column assembly with anti-pull apart features.
In some known tubular shaft assemblies having two or more shafts, angled stakes are formed on the outer diameter of one tubular shaft to prevent another shaft being removed from the tubular shaft. However, with some assemblies, angled stakes may create an interference condition that causes high stroke efforts and undesired drag, thereby preventing achievement of a required minimum pull-apart load.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column assembly that both achieves the minimum pull-apart load and prevents an undesired interference between two shafts.